


Physical Chemistry

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always that lingering question on whether or not fate exists and can bring people together. This is the question that Niall asks Harry after they meet in the stairwell of their dorm. The thing that Harry is worried about is that Niall is straight and he doesn't want his heart broken. Can Niall find it in himself to stay with Harry or does fate have other plans in store?</p><p>Loosely based off the spanish tv show fisica o quimica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate or Not

Chapter One: Fate or Not?

It was Harry’s first year of uni. He was very excited; all those years of tortuous high school were behind him. Harry was tormented in high school for being an outcast, the geek with the glasses. It also didn’t help the fact that people suspected that he was gay; he was trying so hard to keep it in the closet.

Harry piled out of his mother’s car as he finally arrived at the uni.

“Goodbye love,” his mother said to him giving him on kiss on the forehead. Harry blushed, he hated it when his mother kissed him in public, he was 18 after all.

“Mom, you know I hate it when you kiss me in public!” Harry whined.

His mother chuckled at him.

“Sorry baby, I’m just going to miss you is all,” his mother said to him. There were tears in her eyes.

Harry had tears forming in his eyes. He wasn’t going to say that he wasn’t going to miss his mother. He was a big momma’s boy and nothing was going to change that. His mother was the only who knew about his sexuality and she loved him just the same.

“I’ll miss you to mommy,” He said giving her a strong embrace.

She smiled down at her baby boy, the last one to leave the nest. She leaned down and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“If you meet anyone, remember to use protection.”

Harry’s face immediately turned crimson. He had never been this red before.

“MOM!” he whined at her. She just chuckled.

“I just want to make sure that you are safe,” she defended.

They finished up giving hugs and Harry grabbed his bags and headed off to his dorm. He would be sharing it with two other people and he was hoping that they would make fast friends.

Harry climbed the three flights of stairs and wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing when he slammed into someone, which caused him to drop all of his things.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself. He heard a chuckle come from the person.

Harry looked at who was chuckling at him and his heart literally stopped beating. He was breathtaking. He had bleach blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that would be so hard for even the best writer to describe. His chuckle made Harry get butterflies in his stomach and he noticed the boy had braces. _HOT!_

“Is everything alright mate?” the boy asked him. He had the sexiest Irish accent EVER. Harry realized he had been staring at the boy and _._ Great, just what he needed, someone knowing his interest in them.

“Y-yeah I-I’m f-fine,” Harry stuttered. He showed a crooked little smile to the boy.

“Sure sounds like it,” the boy teased. Harry blushed deeply and ducked his head so he wouldn’t be noticed.

“My names Niall,” the boy said extending his hand.

“H-Harry,” he spilled out. Jesus, could he sound even more like a dork?

Niall looked at him and just chuckled.

“S-sorry I b-bumped into you,” Harry apologized.

“It’s alright, it was entirely my fault. Well, be seeing you later,” the boy said and then he was gone.

Harry let out a huge breath of air that he didn’t realize he was holding in. He grabbed his things and walked to his room with the biggest smile on his face.

-*-

Harry arrived at his room, having to climb five flights of stairs because the elevator was out. He thanked god he didn’t live on the tenth and final floor.

He stuck his key in his door and was greeted with a smile from a tall brunette boy.

“You must be Harry!” the boy said excitedly.

Harry just smiled and nodded his head.

“Yep, that’s me,” he said while chuckling. “Gosh I am such a dork,” he thought to himself.

“My names Louis,” the boy said extending his hand. Harry took it and gave a nice firm shake.

Louis and him talked for a little bit and said that their other roommate Liam I think is what he said hadn’t arrived yet. He said that Harry could have the single bed since him and Liam knew each other and would share the bunk bed. They had been sitting for a while when Louis asked him a question.

“So what had you so happy when you arrived here huh?” he asked with a grin.

“I just met someone in the stairway on my way here,” Harry mumbled and hid his face because he was blushing.

“Well he must’ve been pretty hot if you are blushing like that,” Louis chuckled.

Harry shot his head up. How did he know? He thought he had been hiding his sexuality so well.

“How did you know?” Harry asked him.

“Because, this is an all guys dorm hun, I kinda just put two and two together,” Louis said matter of factly.

Harry blushed deeply, which only gave away that it was indeed a boy that he met.

“So, what’s his name?” Louis asked with a smile.

“Niall,” Harry responds.

Louis seemed to be stunned. What was wrong with him? Did he know something that Harry should know?

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked worried.

Louis seemed to be at a loss for words trying to explain to Harry that Niall was straight and had more girls than anybody else that he knew of.

“Well, the thing is that Niall is completely straight. He has had more tail than Hugh Heffner himself,” Louis said.

Harry’s heart dropped. He had a tear in his eye. He should have expected it. It was so hard for him to find someone that actually had shown an interest in him. This was just his luck.

“Oh,” was all Harry said as he sank back down in his chair.

Louis walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.

“It’s okay, I’m sure you will find that you two will make really good friends,” Louis said trying to comfort him but it was really working.

“I don’t know if I can do that, I will always be wanting more from him,” Harry said into Louis shoulder.

“I know hun, but you can at least try.” Louis said.

Harry sighed. He might as well give it a shot, who knows, maybe a miracle would happen.

-*-

Liam had arrived a short time later giving Louis a big hug and a kiss on the lips which showed Harry that they were indeed dating. His suspicions about Louis were indeed true than. They all hung around and played some monopoly for a bit, which ended because they all got bored since no one was showing signs of winning.

Soon it was time for dinner and they all walked to the cafeteria. They were standing in line when Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his smile faded.

“Hey what’s up?” Niall asked him.

“Not much, just getting something to eat.” Harry said rather sulky.

Niall frowned. The last time he met the curly-haired boy he seemed to be at a loss for words, but now he didn’t have a problem with talking and he looked really upset.

“Is everything alright mate? Did I do something wrong?” Niall asked him.

Harry was about to answer when Louis hollered for him.

“Harry, you coming?” he shouted from a table.

“Gotta go,” Harry said before he dashed off leaving Niall dumbfounded.

-*-

Monday came around and Harry realized he pretty much had most of his classes with Liam and Louis, which he was relieved to find out. He didn’t want to have to sit in class with complete strangers. What he didn’t realize, however, was that he also had a class with Niall.

He walked into his Abnormal Psych class and immediately saw the blonde boy sitting at a desk in the back. Harry sighed. He tried to find a seat towards the front, but he couldn’t find any because most people gave him the death glare when he was about to sit down or because they were saving the seat for one of their friends.

Harry plopped down in the seat next to Niall. This was going to be a long class he was thinking to himself.

He was right, not only was the class boring, but he couldn’t find himself paying attention because all he kept thinking about was the blonde boy sitting next to him in class. Fifteen minutes had passed when a note landed on his desk.

**Is everything okay- N**

Harry scribbled a response and then passed it to back to Niall

**Yeah, this class is a little boring and my mind just keeps racing about things- H**

Niall read the note, wrote, and then passed it back.

**Yeah this class is boring. This is my second time taking it because I failed last year. What is your mind racing about? –N**

Harry read the note and was wondering if he should tell the boy what was on his mind.

**Just can’t stop thinking about someone but I know that this person could never like me. –H**

**Why do you say that? –N**

**Because they aren’t interested in the same gender as me –H**

Niall read the last line and his face flushed. Harry realized that Niall knew who Harry was talking about. He was glad when the teacher dismissed them. Harry quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the room before Niall could even say anything.

He was glad when he got back to his room and found Louis there.

“What’s the matter Harry?” Louis asked him with concern.

Harry told Louis everything that happened in his Ab Psych class and Louis just listened to him until he finished.

“Well, things couldn’t have gotten any worse,” Louis said trying to console him.

“Are you kidding? Niall now knows that I have feelings for him! He probably won’t even talk to me now!” Harry said almost yelling.

“Now you don’t know that. He may still want to be friends with you, don’t count yourself out yet,” Louis told him. It made him feel a little better but he was still upset.

“So listen, how about we go out to the pub tonight and catch a few drinks huh? You up for that?” Louis asked him.

Harry nodded and said that he would go. It was just what he needed to get his mind off Niall.

-*-

Later that night, him, Louis and Liam headed off for the pub that was a few blocks away. He was glad to be spending the night out with friends. This was just what he needed.

When they got to the pub, it was PACKED. Harry had never felt so claustrophobic in his life. It was hard to navigate through people and he kept getting beer spilt on him. Harry made his way to the front counter and order a drink.

“Thanks mate,” he said to the bartender when his drink had arrived.

Harry quickly chugged the beer and ordered another. His was going to get shitfaced if his life depended on it.

Harry was on his third drink when a voice rang out and sent shivers up his spine.

“You know, you really shouldn’t drink on a school night,” Niall had said.

Harry froze. After what felt like ages, he was finally able to turn around and he was met with those gorgeous blue eyes of Niall’s.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Harry said.

Niall just chuckled.

“You got it all wrong, I am a bouncer here.” Niall answered.

Harry looked Niall over to see what qualified him to be a bouncer. Sure he had really big biceps and he was indeed really in shape and you could see his abs through his shirt and and oh who was Harry kidding, Niall was breathtaking and was definitely qualified to be a bartender.

“Like what you see huh?” Niall asked him with a grin.

Harry blushed. He had been caught staring at Niall, which he didn’t want to have happen.

“S-sorry,” Harry mumbled out. With that Harry had started to leave, but much to his surprise, Niall grabbed his hand.

“Where are you going?” Niall asked with sadness in his voice.

“Well I figured you wouldn’t want to be around me now that you know I have feelings for you,” Harry said rather quickly.

Niall blinked a bit before he smiled.

“Where would you get an idea like that?” Niall asked him.

“Well, for one you’re straight so I wouldn’t have a shot with you and two, I am a total geek and nobody likes to be my friend. Louis and Liam are only my friends because I am their roommate.” Harry said glumly.

Niall pulled Harry in closer. Harry’s heart was beating faster than he would like to think about.

“Where did you get the idea that I was straight?” Niall asked him.

“Why does it matter, you are aren’t you?” Harry asked him depressed.

Niall frowned.

“Well yes, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be your friend,” Niall said trying to cheer Harry up.

“Niall don’t you see, it won’t work. I will always, _ALWAYS_ have feelings for you. Nothing is going to change that. I just couldn’t be friends with someone that would constantly be tearing my heart apart,” Harry said with tears in his eyes. With that Harry pulled away and ran, he ran as fast as his body would let him.

“Harry, wait!” Niall shouted at him but it was no use, Harry was already gone.

-*-

Weeks went by and Harry did everything in his power to avoid Niall. He even bribed a student in his class with Niall to trade seats with him so he wouldn’t have to sit near him. He just couldn’t bear to look at those eyes of Niall’s without his heart melting.

What Harry hadn’t realized was that Niall’s heart was breaking because Harry wouldn’t even look at him anymore. He really wanted to be friends with Harry but he had to admit it would be hard to be friends with someone that had feelings for you. He was still going to try and get Harry to talk to him again, whatever it took.

Harry got back to his room and found a note on the door.

_Harry,_

_Meet me on the roof, we really need to talk._

_-N._

Harry sighed. Niall just wouldn’t let this go, why would he want to be friends with him? Didn’t he understand that this was going to be hard for him? Nonetheless, Harry decided he might as well enlighten Niall and go up and talk to him.

He found Niall sitting in the middle of the roof.

“Need some company?” Harry asked.

Niall turned his head and Harry could see tears in Niall’s eyes.

“Niall, what’s wrong?” Harry said sitting down next to him.

Niall laid his head against Harry’s shoulder. It sent a shudder up Harry’s spine but he just let it go. Harry began stroking Niall’s hair trying to comfort him.

“Harry, can’t you see that what you are doing to me is breaking my heart?” Niall asked him, trying to hold back his tears.

Harry sighed.

“Niall, have you ever had a crush on someone that went unrequited?” Harry asked him.

“No,” Niall said flatly.

“Well, that is how it is for me. You have no idea how hard it is for me to be around you. Every time I see you my heart drops, you are the last thing I think about when I go to bed at night, I always want to be around you but I have to fight so I don’t do anything that would make you never want to be around me. Can’t you see Niall how hard it would be for me to be friends with you?” Harry explained to him.

Niall looked up at Harry. He could see that Harry was trying to fight back the tears that were clearly visible in his eyes.

“I see,” was all that Niall had said. Harry could see that this was hopeless. He started to get up, but Niall grabbed him, preventing him from going anywhere.

“Where do you think you are going Mr. Styles,” Niall said with a chuckle. It made Harry get butterflies in his stomach.

It was then that Niall pulled Harry closer and planted his lips on Harry’s. Harry was shocked but that didn’t stop him for kissing him back. Niall licked at Harry’s bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth, giving Niall access to his tongue. Before Harry knew it, he was making out with Niall! Niall Horan! The kiss didn’t last long because they both had to breathe.

“Now, will you be able to stay around me?” Niall asked with a smile.

Harry smiled and nodded his head as he went in for another kiss.

-*-

Harry rushed back downstairs after his encounter with Niall. He was glad that he saw Louis in the room.

“Lou, you’ll never guess what happened!” Harry said with happiness in his voice.

Lou looked over at his friend and could see that Harry was as happy as he could be.

“What, what happened?” Louis asked with a smile.

“Niall kissed me!” Harry screamed.

Louis was shocked. Did Harry just say what he thinks that he said?

“He did what?” Louis asked with concern in his voice.

“Yeah, he asked me to meet him on the roof. We sat down and talked and one thing led to another and when I started to leave him pulled me back and kissed me.” Harry said with a smile.

“I’m happy for Harry, I really am, I just hope he doesn’t wind up breaking your heart. I really care about you.” Louis said to him.

Harry hugged Louis and told him that if anything happened, Louis would be the first person that he would tell, besides his mother of course.

-*-

Niall surprised Harry a few days later when he asked Harry out on a date. Of course Harry said yes.

Harry was in his room getting ready for his date. He was trying to keep the excitement in but at the same time he was nervous. What if he took one look at me and ran away? What if he really didn’t like me? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind when he heard a knock at the door.

Harry opened the door and his face lit up at the sight in front of him. Niall was absolutely breathtaking. He was wearing a black tank top with khaki shorts that hung a little low so Harry could actually see his v-line and his boxers; he was also wearing a red snapback and Air Jordan shoes. He was gorgeous.

“I take it you like what you see?” Niall giggled.

Harry blushed deeply.

“You look so gorgeous,” Harry said.

Niall was the one that blushed this time.

“How do I look?” Harry asked him very serious.

“Breathtaking,” Niall said.

With that, they both set out on their date. It surprised Harry where Niall was taking him.

They arrived at a restaurant that was Niall’s favorite. It was called Nando’s or something like that. Niall already knew what he wanted to order but Harry was having a difficult time trying to find something. He eventually settled on the same thing that Niall did. They were having small talk waiting for the food to arrive until the questions got serious. Harry was the first to speak.

“So, am I the first date that you have been on with a guy?” Harry asked him.

Niall nodded his head.

“There is just something about you Harry that I quite don’t understand. I have never looked at a guy the way that I look at you.” Niall confessed.

Harry reached out his hand and touched Niall’s hand.

“Well, I am very flattered to be your first guy,” Harry chuckled.

Niall laughed with him and that seemed to relieve a lot of tension between them. Soon after their food had arrived and they pretty much ate without saying another word.

After they had finished dinner, it had been late but Niall wasn’t driving in the direction of campus.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked him.

“You’ll see.” Niall said taking Harry’s hand.

They were outside the sitting limits when Niall parked the car but a hill. He climbed out and Harry followed suit. Harry followed Niall up the hill and he saw a blanket lying there already.

“What’s this?” Harry asked him shocked.

“Well, I thought that we could lay here and look up at the starts,” Niall said lowering his head moving his feet on the ground in a circle. It was the cutest thing that Harry had ever seen.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry said with a smile.

They both lay down on the blanket and looked up at the stars. The night sky was really a wonder to behold. It amazed Harry how beautiful everything was tonight. Everything just seemed right for some reason.

“Harry, do you believe in fate?” Niall asked him.

“What do you mean?” Harry answered in confusion.

Niall was trying to find the words to describe what he wanted to say.

“Like if people are destined to be together, that fate will bring them together.” Niall said.

Harry pondered what Niall had said. Maybe meeting Niall was more than just an accident. Maybe there were meant to be together.

“Do you mean to say that fate brought us together?” Harry asked him.

Niall nodded his head. He was right, that was what Niall was wondering.

They sat in silence for a while when Niall grabbed Harry’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Harry cuddled up close to him. He laid his head in the crook of Niall’s neck and it felt like his head belonged there, and only his head. Harry had no idea what was happening here, but he was willing to go with the flow and see what the world had in store for them.


	2. Falling For You

Chapter Two Falling For You

Harry arrived back at the room late that night with more hope than he had ever had before. He really wanted things to work between him and Niall. He was willingly to do whatever it took for them to be together.

Of course Louis asked how the date went but Harry wouldn’t let him in on every little detail. He wanted to keep some things a secret.

He got a good morning text the next day that made him smile.

_Niall: Good morning Haz, hope that you slept okay last night; I know I did after the night that we had. See you in class! Xoxoxo_

_Harry: I slept wonderful! Can’t wait to see you in class today Ni. Talk to you later :)_

Harry had butterflies in his stomach. No one had ever called him Haz before but he really liked the nickname. He was really looking forward to their class today.

Harry got up and got dressed and headed off to his first class having thoughts of Niall on his mind.

His day just seem to drag by because all he wanted to do was see Niall again. When his teacher dismissed them from their class, Harry hurriedly ran out of the room to the class that he and Niall had together.

When he walked in the room, he could see Niall sitting in the back with a smile on his face.

Harry plopped down next to him and winked at him. It made Niall giggle, which caused Harry to giggle as well.

The teacher started the class with another boring lecture and once again Harry found himself with a note on his desk.

**I had a good time last night. Hope you don’t mind the cute little nickname that I gave you? :p –N**

**Naw, I thought it was really cute, now I just need to come up with a cute little nickname for you lol – H**

**I’m sure that you will think of something –N**

The teacher dismissed the class and Harry quickly slipped a note in Niall’s hand before he left.

_Meet me on the roof tonight after sundown and wear that cute little snapback of yours :)_

Niall blushed at the letter when he read it but Harry had already had gone to even notice.

-*-

Late that night Harry was sitting on the roof just after the sun had gone down waiting for Niall to show. He was really nervous because he had no idea what Niall would say to the question that he was about to ask him.

He felt on hand on his shoulder and smiled when he saw Niall looking at him.

“Is this seat taken?” Niall asked him with a smile.

“Well, I was expecting a cute little blue eyed blond to show but he isn’t here yet, so I suppose you can sit here until he shows up,” Harry teased.

Niall laughed and sat down next to him. He took Harry’s hand into his and kissed his hand.

“So why did you ask me here Haz?” Niall asked him.

Well here goes nothing Harry thought.

“Well, I was kind of hoping that you would say yes to being my boyfriend.” Harry mumbled.

“I don’t know Mr. Styles, do you think that you can handle me,” Niall said inches from Harry’s lips.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Harry said pressing his lips to Niall’s. Niall pressed into the kiss and bit on Harry’s lower lip which caused Harry to moan in return. Harry opened his mouth, granting Niall full access to his tongue. Niall stuck his tongue practically down Harry’s throat as they began making out.

Harry stuck his hand up Niall’s shirt and pinched Niall’s nipple, which caused him to moan into Harry’s mouth. Niall grabbed at Harry’s member and began palming at it through his pants. He got Harry to do exactly what he wanted him to do. Harry threw Niall on the ground and ripped of Niall’s shirt. He bit into Niall’s neck which would definitely give him a nice little love bit the next day.

“Are you sure you want this,” Harry whispered into Niall’s ear while slightly nibbling on it.

Niall could only nod and that was all that Harry needed. He started kissing Niall’s neck and then made his way to Niall’s nipples. He played with them using his tongue which caused them to get hard and he flicked them with his finger. Niall moaned and Harry chuckled. Harry eventually made his way down Niall’s chest eventually getting to the hot six pack abs that Niall had. He licked his tongue across each and every one of them until he got to Niall’s cute little treasure trail.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asked him before he went any further.

“No,” Niall moaned out in ecstasy.  Harry was given the go ahead that he needed.

He tugged at Niall’s pants and they were quickly at his knees. Harry was shocked at how big Niall actually was. He smiled; this was going to be fun.

Harry breath was just above Niall’s head and Niall was begging him to continue. Harry took him into his mouth and Niall gasped.

“Your mouth is so hot Haz,” Niall moaned.

Harry bobbed his head up and down and started sucking faster. He took Niall’s hands and placed him on his head and Niall got the hint. He grabbed Harry’s hair and was soon bucking his hips. This was the best blowjob that he had ever gotten. With what part that Harry couldn’t fit into his mouth, he used his hand to stroke Niall. This only made Niall moan even louder.

“I’m close Haz,” Niall whimpered but Harry didn’t pull off. He just kept going.

“OH HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!” Niall screamed out as he shot down Harry’s throat. Harry tried to swallow as much as he could but some of it leaked out of his mouth.

After Niall had finished with his orgasm, he quickly pulled Harry off. He was going to return the favor.

“Are you sure you want to do this Niall,” Harry asked.

“No better time than today,” Niall replied. And with that he pulled Harry’s pants down which caused Harry’s cock to pop out and slap against his stomach. Harry’s cock wasn’t as big as Niall’s, but it was still pretty big.

Niall took Harry into his mouth and Harry moaned LOUD.

“Oh god Niall that feels so good!” Harry moaned out. Niall mumbled something but Harry couldn’t understand what he was saying. Harry quickly grabbed Niall’s hair and began thrusting his hips up. Niall gagged a little bit but Harry told him to breathe through his nose and he would be fine. This worked because Niall eventually quit gagging after that. Harry could feel that his orgasm was getting close.

“Niall, I am going to come, you might want to take your mouth off,” he told Niall. Niall didn’t listen to him, he just kept sucking.

Soon Harry’s orgasm approached and he shot four ropes of cum down Niall’s throat. Niall surprisingly swallowed it all.

After Harry’s orgasm died down, Niall lay down next to Harry and caught his breath.

“Niall, that was awesome!” Harry said. Niall just smiled.

“You weren’t so bad yourself Haz,” Niall replied.

Harry cuddled into Niall and pecked him gently on the lips. He could definitely get used to this.

“Hey Niall?” Harry asked his boyfriend.

“What is it Haz?” Niall asked him.

“Would you sleep with me tonight?” Harry asked shyly.

Niall smiled. He loved it when Harry was shy, it was so cute.

“I would love to.” Niall said.

Harry had gotten the best sleep that he had ever gotten that night

-*-

Harry awoke the next morning and smiled when he saw that cute little blonde sleeping next to him. He snuggled in closer and placed a kiss on Niall’s cheek. Niall began to stir and then his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning,” Niall said to him, his voice deeper and his accent way more prominent. Harry almost came in his boxers’ right then, his voice so sexy.

“Your voice in the morning sure is sexy,” Harry said.

Niall smiled at Harry and kissed him a couple times on the lips.

“Thank you babe,” Niall said smiling.

“Uggh, you guys make me want to vomit,” Louis said still in his bed.

Niall and Harry just laughed.

“Hey, I don’t say anything about you and Liam,” Harry defended himself.

Niall chuckled. It was so cute when Harry was trying to be defensive. His eyebrows would furrow up and his would have this cute little scowl.

“What are you looking at?” Harry asked me.

“Nothing, you just look so cute when you are all angry and defensive,” Niall said.

Harry blushed immediately.

Harry cuddled into Niall a little bit more and found himself falling asleep again. He was woken up a few minutes later by Niall shaking him.

“I don’t want to get up,” Harry groaned.

He really didn’t. Granted he had to go to class but he much rather preferred to stay in bed all day with Niall.

“You have to get up, we both have to get ready for our classes,” Niall said.

With that Harry climbed out of bed and decided to get ready for the day. He dug through his dresser trying to find something to wear, his butt sticking up searching for something, when he felt a slap against his butt.

Harry quickly turned around and glared at Niall.

“What, I couldn’t help myself,” Niall said matter of factly.

Harry shrugged it off, grabbed his clothes and trudged to the shower down the hall to get ready for the day. Harry really hated mornings, and cursed himself for not taken afternoon classes. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand and just let it run over himself. He could see his scars slowly fading on his wrist and wondered to himself how had Niall not notice them? He brushed it off and then began washing his body and his hair before he quickly rinsed off and got out of the shower.

To Harry’s disappointment, Niall wasn’t there when he got back. He looked over at his phone and seen that he had a text from Niall.

_Sorry baby, but I had to go and get ready for class as well. See you later! Xoxoxo_

Harry smiled and got dressed and then headed off to his first class of the day and couldn’t wait until he could see Niall again.

-*-

_Niall’s POV_

I can’t believe this is happening to me. Here I am, falling head over heels for this boy that I haven’t known very long and I am supposed to be straight! How was he doing this to me? I sent Harry that text saying I had to get ready, but what I had really done was left to clear my head. I wasn’t planning on leaving Harry; I couldn’t hurt him like that. I just needed to process everything that was going on. Was I gay? I never really had thought about it before. Sure I had sex with girls but it just didn’t feel right to me. Then when I had sex with Harry last night, it just sort of felt right. He made my heart skip a beat every time he walked into the room, he made me smile whenever he said something funny, and he just knew how to be damn right cute.

I wasn’t going to let Harry slip out of my fingers; I wanted to keep him with me for as long as I could. I was starting to fall for Harry, falling harder than I ever had fallen for someone before.

One thing I did have a question about though was, why did Harry have all of those scars on his arm? Niall quickly put the question out of his head.

 

Niall found himself in his class with Harry and his face lit up when he saw him enter the room. He gestured for Harry to sit next to him and Harry smiled at him. Harry looked like he was going to say something to me, but the teacher interrupted him.

“Okay class, as you all know you have a project due next week and you must complete it with a partner,” the professor said.

All the students exchanged glances on whom they would pick. Niall’s gaze immediately went to Harry and Harry just nodded his head in agreement. At least that was settled. The class droned on and Niall found himself writing a note to Harry like he always does in class.

**I had fun with you last night, you sure do know how to work your mouth :) –N.**

Niall saw Harry read the note and his face turned the brightest shade of crimson that he ever seen.

**Thanks, so do you! So I think I came up with a cute nickname for you –H.**

**Oh, really? –N.**

**Yeah, how do you like Nialler? –H.**

Niall had loved the cute little nickname. He looked over at Harry and smiled.

**I love it! –N.**

**Good, because that is all I am going to call you now! Lol –H.**

The teacher dismissed the class and when Harry tried to take Niall’s hand, Niall immediately pulled his hand away. Niall wasn’t quite ready to let people know that he was gay and he could tell by the look on Harry’s face that Harry was really upset.

-*-

“You want to tell me why you won’t let me hold your hand?” Harry asked him with anger in his voice.

Niall frowned. How could Harry be this upset with him.

“I just don’t want people to know about me yet. I have a reputation that people think is still true.” Niall answered.

Harry glared at him. Niall could tell that this wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Niall, I know that this is new for you and everything, but I am and out and happy gay man and if my boyfriend can’t be out with me, I just don’t think that I can handle that,” Harry said.

“What are you trying to say?” Niall asked him.

“What I mean is if you can’t be seen with me in public, then I don’t see why we should be dating,” Harry said sadly.

Niall cringed. He was hoping that Harry wasn’t going to say that.

“Harry, please don’t do this to me, can’t you see that I am falling for you?” Niall pleaded with him.

“I think it would be best if you just left and don’t bother texting me anymore,” Harry said ushering him to his open door.

Niall hung his head and tried to give Harry a kiss before he left but Harry pulled away and turned his head.

“Just go Niall.” Harry said tears starting to form.

And with that Niall left completely and hopelessly heartbroken.

-*-

_Harry’s POV_

Niall had tried texted Harry for days after their little incident but Harry ignored every one of them. The truth of the matter was Harry was heartbroken but he told himself to stay strong and he would be able to get through this.

Having a class with Niall was worse. He still had to sit by him and everyday Niall tried to pass him a note which Harry immediately crumpled up and threw away. He saw in the corner of his eye how it broke Niall’s heart, but he couldn’t be with him. Either they were out as a couple or not, and it may sound selfish, but Harry is proud with his sexuality and he isn’t going to hide a relationship from anyone.

Harry had been talking with his mother, about everything that had happened and for once, she wasn’t taking his side.

“You have to see things from his point of view baby, this is all new for him,” his mother said to him.

Harry groaned. Now his mother was telling him what to do.

“Mom, I don’t want to be an in the closet gay couple, I want him to hold my hand in public,” Harry defended.

Harry heard silence on the other end of the line. His mother must’ve been soaking in his words.

“I guess that’s true, but you can’t expect him to be willing to do that so quickly,” his mother said.

Harry sighed. Maybe she was right.

“Look mom, I got to go, I will talk to you later.” Harry said.

“Alright baby, love you.”

“Love you too” and with that he hung up the phone.

 

_Niall’s POV_

Niall was absolutely heartbroken. Harry wasn’t answering his texts or anything and it made Niall really upset. Why couldn’t this be easier? He should’ve just taken Harry’s hand into his and not care what other people thought. He wanted to be happy but his own fear was getting to him.

As he was getting lost in thought, his phone beeped.

_We should talk. Meet me at the usual spot on the roof! –Haz_

Niall’s heart fluttered. He was finally getting what he wanted. Just as he was about to leave, he got another text from harry.

_Oh and please wear the snapback, you know what it does to me :P –Haz._

Niall smiled and quickly grabbed his red snapback before heading for the roof of their dorm.

Niall sighed when he saw Harry sitting on a blanket in the middle of the roof. There were candles surrounding it and Harry had a nice little dinner set up. Before Niall could say anything, Harry spoke up.

“I want to apologize for how I acted. It wasn’t fair to you for me to force you to come out, and I realize now that if I were in your shoes, I wouldn’t want people to make me come out either. So this is my way of apologizing for ignoring you and being a complete arse.” Harry finished.

Niall just smiled and walk over to Harry and pecked him gently on the lips.

“I forgive you, how about we eat, yeah?” Niall said.

Harry smiled and Niall sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. It was Niall that finally spoke up.

“So listen Harry, I think I am ready to come out,” Niall smiled.

Harry turned at Niall and smiled but then frowned.

“Niall, you don’t have to come out because of me. I don’t want to make you do that, I want you to come out when you want to,” Harry explained.

“Harry, can’t you tell, I am ready to come out and as long as I have you there with me, I know that I will be okay,” Niall said with a smile.

Harry took Niall’s hand into his and couldn’t shake off that familiar spark that shot up through his body every time Niall touched.

Niall smiled at Harry and he knew that as long as Harry was with him, life would always be okay.

“Harry, there is something that I wanted to tell you,” Niall said shyly.

Harry looked at Niall with a confused look on his face, but gladly listened to what Niall had to say.

“Harry, I think that I am beginning to fall for you,” Niall mumbled.

Harry smiled. Next thing Niall knew Harry’s lips were on his with a deep and passionate kiss.

“I. Feel. The. Same. Way. Niall,” Harry said in between kisses.

They laid there that night and fell asleep in each other’s arms without a care in the world and Niall hoped that fate would keep Harry with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the first but I hope that you like it! Tell me what you guys think will happen between Harry and Niall!


	3. I Love You

_Niall’s POV_

These past few months with Harry have been the happiest months of my life. It was on our third date that I lost my virginity to Harry and it was on the fourth date that Harry lost his to me. It was a special moment in both of our lives and we really were happy together. The only problem is, I haven’t told my family that I am gay and I want Harry to be there to help me, but I am afraid of what they would think. Harry is my everything and I don’t know what I would do if they didn’t accept mine and Harry’s relationship

I had been lost in thought and hadn’t noticed that there was a pair of emerald green eyes looking at me.

“Everything alright babe?” Harry asked me.

I just nodded my head and he once again curled up into my chest. I loved it when he cuddled into me; it just felt so right for him to be there.

Harry eventually fell back asleep again and I just looked at him. I could hear his soft little snores coming from him and I just smiled. I brushed his curls from his face but they just bounced right back. I heard Harry mumble in his sleep and I just smiled. He was so cute when he slept and I hated to disturb him.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I knew was someone shaking me awake.

“Nialler wake up,” Harry whispered to me.

I slowing blinked my eyes open and I saw Harry staring at me with a smile on his face.

“Morning babe,” I said to him. My voice was thick with my Irish accent in the morning, which Harry didn’t mind because he thought that it was sexy.

Harry smiled at me and then pecked a nice little kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and then decided to get up.

Harry and I started renting a house together a couple of months ago. It was going rather well and it gave us the privacy that we needed. Harry was working at the local coffee shop and I had a job as a secretary at the local doctor’s office. We both made enough to make ends meet and have extra money to spend on ourselves. Life is going great with Harry and I couldn’t be happier.

“I’m going to jump in the shower babe, do you want to join?” Harry asked with a smirk on his face. Like he would have to ask!

“You know what the answer is going to be, so why do you even ask?” I said with a chuckle.

Before you even ask, we didn’t have sex in the shower so get that out of your head.

Harry and I were getting ready for class when I decided I should tell Harry what has been on my mind.

“Haz, I think that it is time to tell my parents about our relationship,” I mumbled.

Harry looked at me and smiled. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

“I will be with you every step of the way, when do you want to tell them?” Haz asked me.

“Tonight, actually.” I told him sincerely.

Haz’s face flushed and he looked to be at a loss of words. I began to worry that maybe he didn’t want me to do this.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this Ni baby?” he asked me with concern in his voice.

I nodded. I walked over to him and gently pecked him on the lips.

“As long as you’re there with me, I can do anything Haz,” I said with a smile.

He began to blush deeply and I just chuckled and pecked his lips once again.

 

*-*

It was later that night and Haz was preparing dinner for my parents. They just thought that Haz was my roommate, they had no idea that he was my boyfriend, so I was really nervous about tonight and Haz could see this.

“Baby, don’t worry, no matter what they say, I will always be with you,” he said reassuringly.

It did make me feel a little better, but he surprised me next when he crashed his lips to mine and licked my lower lip. I moaned at this and he quickly darted his tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance and I won with that. It seemed like forever but it was actually only a few minutes when he pulled away.

“I hope that got rid of your nerves,” he chuckled.

I just smiled and nodded my head. Just then the doorbell rang and I quickly ran to the door.

“Mom! Dad! How are you?” I asked as I greeted them.

They smiled and hugged me really tight. I saw Harry standing off to the side being left out.

I cleared my throat and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

“Mom, Dad, you remember don’t you?” I asked them ushering Harry over.

“Of course dear, he is your roommate,” my mother answered.

I interlaced my hand with Harry’s and held up our hands.

“Actually mum, Harry is my boyfriend.” I stated.

I waited for their reaction. There was complete silence as my parents looked back and forth between us and then, a smile spread across my parents face.

“Niall baby, I am so happy for you,” my mother said hugging me close. My father patted me on the back and congratulated me. They both said they had a suspicion that I had an interest in men.  I was honestly thinking that they weren’t going to accept mine and Harry’s relationship, but now here we are eating the dinner that Harry prepared. I grabbed Harry’s hand under the table and smiled at him. I looked into his eyes and I could see the love that he had for me.

“So Harry, how did you and Niall meet?” my dad asked him.

“Well, Mr. Horan, it was the first day of classes here and I was walking up the staircase and I wasn’t watching where I was going and I bumped into Niall in the stairwell. I quickly glanced up to apologize to him and my breath hitched and I couldn’t find the words at first because he was so beautiful and at that moment I knew that I believed in love at first sight.” Harry finished.

There were tears in my eyes. He had never told me this before and I had to agree with him. When I first saw Harry at that moment, I knew that Harry was the one for me even though at the time I thought that I was straight.

I looked at my parents and I could see that both of them were crying. I had never seen my parents crying before and I looked at them puzzled.

“What’s wrong mum and dad?”

They wiped the tears from their eyes and then spoke to me.

“Niall, you better not lose this boy. He is so in love with you and that story he just told was absolutely beautiful. You definitely have a future with this boy.” She said.

I nodded at her as I wiped away the tears that were still falling down my face. I pecked Harry on the lips and my parents just cooed at us. I was extremely happy that they were happy with my relationship with Harry.

Mum and dad ended up staying to watch a movie with us and of course Harry picked a scary movie, which I knew was just so he could cuddle with me. Harry spent more time with his head in my chest than actually watching the movie but I didn’t care. I just stroked his scalp and whispered sweet nothings in his ear and he did just fine. My parents left after that and told me to call them soon, to which I said I would.

“Well, I surprised they took that so well,” Harry said.

I just nodded and looked at him. I could see the love in his eyes and I just smiled. I took his face in my hands and crashed my lips to his. He licked my lower lip begging for entrance and I happily obliged. I moaned when his tongue darted in my mouth and we fought for dominance and I let him win. We pushed our way to our bedroom and he threw me on the bed. Our lips separated and I felt lost without his lips on mine but he quickly straddled me and crashed our lips together again.

I could feel myself getting hard under him and I moaned in ecstasy when he ground down onto me. He pulled off his shirt and every time he did, I always drooled at all the tattoos that he always had.

“See something that you like babe,” he smirked.

I just simply nodded and grabbed him down to me and pulled him into a kiss.

“Your. Tatoos. Are. Fucking. Hot.” I said in between kisses. He just moaned at me and I quickly pulled off my shirt. He pinned my hands above my head and started nibbling on my neck and he found my sweet spot again.

“Fuck, Haz, quit being such a fucking tease,” I growled at him.

He just laughed and began kissing his way my chest. Once he got to my treasure trail, he began to palm me through my pants. I couldn’t take all the teasing anymore. I need him NOW!

“Just fuck me already, NOW!” I shouted at him with lust in my eyes.

He happily obliged by ripping off my pants and boxers in one fluid motion. He reached for the lube and coated his fingers. He stuck one finger in and I just moaned and pushed back against his finger. He started to finger fuck me and then he inserted a second finger. He scissored me to open me up more and then, he found my prostate. I began to see different colors and I knew I wasn’t going to last long if he kept that up.

“Haz, I’m not going last if you keep doing that, just fuck me!” I screamed.

He chucked off his pants and boxers and lubed up his dick and plunged into me. I bucked up my hips from the intense pleasure that he was giving me.

“God yes, fuck me Haz, fuck me!”

“As you wish babe,” he said seductively in my ear.

Harry picked up his pace and I could feel my orgasm soon approaching.

“Haz, I-I’m g-gunna c-cum,” I stuttered and moaned.

He fucked me faster and soon I exploded all over our chest and Harry quickly cummed deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, panting and I pulled him closer to me.

“Man, if that is how you are going to fuck me when my parents show up, then I will invite them over more often,” I chuckled.

Harry just looked at me and then put his head down.

“Hey Niall, there is something that I want to tell you,” he mumbled.

I began to panic. What was he going to say? Are we going to break up? Was the sex not good enough?

“W-what i-is it?” I stuttered.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Relief rushed over me. I definitely was expecting the worst but that wasn’t the case. The next four words flew out of my mouth like they were meant to be.

“I love you too Haz.” 


	4. I Hate My Life

_Harry’s POV_

High school was complete hell for me. Thinking back, I wish that I never would have came out when I did or how I did, because it was the stupidest thing of my life.

It was in English class and we were to write a persuasive paper on something that we felt strongly about and I being the idiot wrote it on same-sex marriage. At the end of the paper, we had to say why we chose this subject. We had to read it in front of the class, including the reason why we chose it. That was my mistake right there.

When the teacher called my name, I was really nervous to say the least. I had no idea how people were going to react, and the only other person that knew about my secret was my mom and my sister Gemma, who both supported me. I guess you can say I wasn’t shocked when people starting picking on me after that. I was always walking down the hallway, hearing people saying things like, “Here comes faggot boy, don’t let him touch you, he will turn you gay,” or “I heard that he likes to go to clubs and sleep with any guy that he can.”

It wasn’t long after all of this happened that I stumbled upon cutting. I had read countless stories of people saying that cutting helped them feel better and I wanted to try it just to be sure. It wasn’t that hard to find a razor blade, I just slammed my mother’s razor against the sink and pulled out the blades. I trembled a little bit before I dug the blade into my wrist and dragged it across. I got the immediate sense of relief when the blood started gushing out of me. So I cut my self again, and again, and again. In total that day, I had five marks on my skin. I quickly rinsed off my wounds and bandaged them up. I smiled that night before I went to sleep, and for once in months, I actually dreamed instead of having nightmares.

It soon became a habit of mine. I didn’t cut every day, I only did it when the pain became too much to bear. One night, I took it a little too far and I almost killed myself.

-*-

It was another day at school, except this day was much worse. I had been bullied these past few years, but today, they were bullying me more than I could handle. I was thrown against lockers, was given a swirly in my passing time between classes and I was punched in the face. What hurt the most though, were the words that were said to me. “You’re worthless.” “You would be better off dead.” “Why don’t you do everyone a favor and kill yourself.” It was horrible, tears were just falling down my face and that only made them laugh. They shouted at me saying “Look, the little gay boy is crying,” and then they would laugh and point at me. Maybe they were right, maybe I would be better off dead.

When I got home that day after school, I went straight to my room and found my hidden box under the floorboards under the bed. I dug through the box and pulled out my best friend. My razor that had its wear and tear, but it was the only one who understood me. I made my way to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn’t stand to look at myself. My eyes were a disgusting green color, they reminded me of vomit and my brown curls were hideous, I couldn’t stand them. My skin was tan but it could be darker. I punched the mirror so I wouldn’t have to look at my ugliness anymore.  The glass shattered and fell all around the sink. I gripped my razor tightly in my hand and felt it poke at my skin. The urge to cut was too strong to bear.

I started cutting myself for all the things that were wrong with me. One cut for being ugly, I dug it deep in my wrist and drug it across. One right below that for being worthless, that one went in deeper. I just kept cutting and cutting and I couldn’t stop. My vision began to blur and I couldn’t stand up anymore. I smiled to myself when I started to slip away, knowing that I would finally have the peace that I deserved.

-*-

I woke up three weeks later in the hospital. I had been put in a medically induced coma so that my body could recover. My eyes fluttered open and I saw my mother sitting in the chair next to me.

“Mom, where am I?” I croaked out. She snapped her head up and gave me a big bear hug. I could hardly breathe.

“You’re in the hospital baby. I found you three weeks ago in the bathroom.” She didn’t finish the rest but I knew what it was that she was talking about.

“Why would you do that to yourself baby, why wouldn’t you tell me about it?” she asked.

I bowed my head down and tears began to trickle down my face. I sniffled and my mom just hugged me tighter. I curled up in her arms and just sobbed, finally letting out all the pain that I had been feeling for years.

“Everyone picks on me because I am gay. They told me that I am worthless and ugly and that I would be better off dead.” I managed to slip out.

My mom just holds me tighter and tells me that everything is going to be okay. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

“I’m going to homeschool you for the rest of the year, and then you can apply to university to get away from everyone.” My mother said.

I smiled up at her and just nodded my head.

They kept me in the hospital for a few days to monitor my progress and then after that I was free to go. I was happy that I didn’t have to return to school anymore. No more bullying or dealing with douchebags. Life was starting to get better.

 

 


	5. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Niall and Harry's six month anniversary, and Niall has a surprise for Harry.

_Niall’s POV_

I wanted to surprise Harry tonight with concert tickets to see Ed Sheeran. We have been together for six months now and I thought it would be a good anniversary present. Harry had been dropping hints to me about it for weeks and he actually thinks that we aren’t going. The little turd is going to be so happy when he finds out.

-*-

Harry came home that night from work and I told him to jump in the shower because I had a special night out planned for us. He groaned and complained that he didn’t want to go out to eat, he would just rather spend the evening with me, watching movies and cuddling on the couch but I made him get in the shower and assured him that wasn’t what we were doing.

Twenty minutes later Harry was showered and dressed and we were on our way to the concert that he had no idea about. He kept asking the whole car ride to the stadium where we were going but I kept telling him that it was going to be a surprise.

I wish you could have seen how his face lit up when I pulled into the stadium and found a parking spot, it made my heart skip a beat and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Niall baby, you didn’t” Harry was practically screaming.

I just smiled at him and took his hand in to mine and kissed the back of his hand.

“Happy six month anniversary baby, this is all for you,” I said with a smile.

Harry leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips.

“This is all for _us_ ,” he corrected me.

I just chuckled and got out of the car.

We walked hand-in-hand into the stadium. Ed was a long-time friend of mine, so I asked him to play his song “Kiss Me” at the very end and dedicate it to all the couples out there. He happily agreed and Harry had no idea.

-*-

The stadium was PACKED. Everyone knows that I don’t do well with being surrounded by large crowds of people, but when it came to Harry, I would gladly do anything for him. After a while, the lights in the stadium dimmed and Ed came out on stage and the crowd went wild.

“I’m going to start off the show with one of my top song’s, The A-team,” Ed announced.

_White lips, pale face_   
_Breathing in snowflakes_

Harry started singing along to the song and I couldn’t help but be mesmerized by his voice. He had the voice of an angel, something that I had come to love from the few times that he would sing.

_And they say she’s in the class A-team_   
_Stuck in her daydream been this way since eighteen_

I grabbed Harry’s hand and interlaced our fingers. Harry just looked at me and smiled and I pulled him in close and started to dance with him. He had his head in the crook of my neck and it felt like it just belonged there.

We danced like what felt like forever and then it was time for Ed’s final song.

“This next song was requested from a buddy of mine that is here with his boyfriend. Cheers and happy anniversary to the lovely couple. This one goes out to them and all you couples out there. Here is Kiss Me.” Ed said.

Harry looked at me and a tear rolled down his face. I gently brushed my hand across his cheek to wipe away the tear.

“You dedicated this song to me?” he asked.

I just nodded my head and pecked him on the lips.

_Settle down with me_   
_Cover me up, cuddle me in_   
_Lie down with me_   
_Hold me in your arms_

_You heart’s against my chest_   
_Lips pressed to my neck_   
_I’ve fallen for your eyes_   
_But they don’t know me yet_

Harry had his head in my neck again, my hands were around his waist, and we just danced like that through the song. It was the best night of my life and I couldn’t think of anything better than having the love of my life dancing with me.

I started singing along to the song.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_Wanna be loved_   
_Wanna be loved_

“Hey Niall?” Harry asked me.

“Yeah babe?” I looked down at him and saw the love in his eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek.

“Kiss me like you wanna be loved,” he said.

I sealed our love with a kiss and it was by far one of the best kisses we have ever shared. Sparks flew every time that we kissed but this kiss was different. It was with more meaning, more love, more passion and more feeling.

“Happy anniversary Haz.”

I kissed him again on the lips and pressed a kiss to his neck. Before we knew it the song was over and the stadium was closing so we had to leave.

I grabbed Harry’s hand as I lead us back to our car and began the drive back home, where I had another surprise set up for him.

-*-

When we arrived back at our flat, Harry had a look of peer shock on his face when he saw the romantic dinner laying before his eyes.  The lights were dimmed, there was a red tablecloth over the table with rose petals scattered over it. Two candles were lit providing most of the light source in the room and on the table was our dinner that I had ordered from Nando’s, our first date dinner that we had.

“Ni baby, you did all of this for me?” he asked me with tears in his eyes.

“No Haz, I did this for _us_ ,” I corrected him.

He smiled and pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

We sat down and had a peaceful dinner together, playing footsies under the table and smiling at one another like two hopeless fools in love.

After dinner, I carried Harry to our bedroom. I softly kissed his nose, then I kissed him sweetly on the lips. Our lips molded together, tongues fight with one another, exploring every crevice of each other’s mouths. I ran my hands under his shirt and up his chest. I softly pinched his nipple, which caused him to moan out in response.

I helped Harry pull of his shirt, then I kissed my way down his chest and his abdomen. I licked at all of his tattoos, circling them with my tongue and nibbling on different spots on his body. He bucked his body up in response and it came in contact with my groin which caused me to moan out in response.

He gripped my hair and pulled me in for a hot and steamy kiss. I could feel my cock spring to life and I had to be able to set it free. In one quick movement, I pulled off Harry’s pants and boxers and ripped of all my own clothes as well.

I lowered my head over his throbbing member, his pre cum was oozing out and I stuck out my tongue to taste his salty boy juices. It tasted salty but sweet at the same time and I wanted to be able to taste more. I dove down onto his dick and hallowed out my cheeks. I used my tongue, circling his throbbing member, licking up and down his shaft and wrapping my tongue around it.

“Oh fuck,” Harry moaned out.

I started moving up and down his shaft then, using my tongue to give him extra pleasure. He kept moaning and grunting and shouting out my name.

His hands flew to my hair and he dug them into my scalp, which caused me to moan on his cock.

I pulled off his dick and Harry looked at me confused.

I pushed his legs up to his chest and licked around his gorgeous pink hole. He moaned out and begged for me to continue.

I gently licked around his pink hole, darting my tongue in as far as I could and tasty his manly sweat and juice. Once I got it wet enough, I grabbed the bottle of lube in the nightstand and lubed up my dick.

I gently pushed in and my head slipped inside of his hole. He was so tight and if I didn’t take it slow, I knew I wasn’t going to last very long.

“Fuck you’re so tight,” I moan out.

I gently push into him farther and he wraps his legs around my waist and pulls me down so he can kiss me.

I started rocking my hips then, gently pulling out of him and then slamming myself back in. Harry was cursing and begging me to fuck him faster, so I did.

I kept pulling out then slamming back into him, our skin slapping together was being echoed throughout the room and sweat was dripping down our body’s. Harry started stroking his cock to my rhythmic fucking and I could feel my orgasm quickly approaching.

“Hazza, I’m so close,” I moan in his ear.

Suddenly, Harry’s orgasm approaches and he shoots his load all over our chest and stomach and it causes his anus muscles to clamp around my cock, which makes me shoot my load deep inside him. I continue pumping, riding out my orgasm as the intense pleasure rocks us both.

After I finish, I collapse on Harry’s chest and begin to catch my breath.

His fingers start to play with my hair and he smiles at me.

I pull him closer to me for a sweet kiss.

“That was fantastic,” he tells me.

I just smile and nod, not able to put my thoughts into words.

“Fantastic doesn’t even begin to describe what that was,” I tell him.

He pulls me in for another kiss.

“Happy anniversary Ni,” Harry says.

“Happy anniversary Hazza,” I respond.

Our eyes begin to droop and we both fall asleep into a deep slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far, I could always use the feedback


End file.
